


Will you still love me tomorrow?

by WhatsernameLove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsernameLove/pseuds/WhatsernameLove
Summary: La persona indicada  o el amor de tu vida puede llegar de la manera más rara de lo que esperas, no llegará a ti diciéndote "¡Hey ámame!" O con un letrero con letras neón diciendo "¡Soy el amor de tu vida no me dejes ir!" Lo que Steve no sabía era que James se había enamorado de el a primera vista.Un AU donde no son soldados ni nada de eso, sin sufrimiento.





	Will you still love me tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wassermelonee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wassermelonee/gifts).



Era un día soleado en la hermosa ciudad de Shield, era un lugar perfecto, no había demasiados habitantes y por consecuente era un lugar pacifico.

Steve era uno de sus habitantes, su pasión era pintar pero su trabajo actual era ser él cocinero principal en un famoso restaurante de la ciudad, perteneciente a sus padres quienes junto con él atendían a la clientela. Y no sólo lo atendían ellos tres sino también sus amigos: Nat, Sam, y Clint, los cuatro habían crecido juntos a pesar de que había diferencias en las edades. También eran parte de la familia.

Steve a pesar de ser un joven apuesto, fuerte, trabajador y de 22 años, era soltero decía que él no tenía tiempo para eso que prefería trabajar, algunas veces salió con amigas de Nat solo por qué ella le insistía y en ocasiones lo obligó a hacerlo -sospechaba que su madre también tenía que ver en eso-, todas aquellas chicas eran bonitas pero ninguna le parecía que fuera la  _indicada._ A veces el destino te pone  _esa_  persona en las situaciones menos esperadas sorprendiéndote inclusive de quién llega a ser.

Por su parte James era nuevo en la ciudad había llegado de Nueva York junto con su mamá, los dos ya se habían cansado de Sam -su padrastro- los tratara mal a ambos y solo les causará problemas, el fue quien encontró esa ciudad lo bastante remota de sus viejos problemas y aparte con lo que habían ahorrado pudieron adquirir una vieja propiedad.  
Su casa estaba en las afueras de la ciudad y se podía ver un gran pastizal desde su ventana trasera, era una vista hermosa y buen lugar donde empezar a trabajar.

-Ya solo nos faltan unas cajas más y listo- dijo su madre sentándose en su viejo sillón

-Bueno creo que viene siendo tiempo que comamos algo ¿No crees?- 'Bucky' como también solía llamarlo su mamá se sentó junto a ella, esos sillones eran mucho más viejos que el pero eran un recuerdo del abuelo y ni él ni su mamá se desharían de ellos

-Podríamos ir al centro de la ciudad y de paso tomamos una botella de vino para festejar- A ella le encantaba el vino en cada celebración no podría faltar una botella de este

-¿Tan temprano y ya quieres beber?-soltó una carcajada

-Por si no lo has notado ya son las 2 de la tarde y será mejor que te levantes y me lleves a comer- sonrío y le pasó las llaves de la camioneta características por tener un llavero con su nombre 'Julie'

El centro de la ciudad estaba a 15 minutos de donde vivían, a pesar de ser una ciudad pequeña era muy comercial, había muchos locales de ropa, antigüedades, abarrotes y de igual forma establecimientos de comida. A Julie le llamó la atención un restaurante llamado "Comandos Aulladores".

**\---------••----------**

Nat ese día había pedido salir temprano porque tenía que llevar a su hermano al médico.

-Sarah ya me tengo que ir- dijo mientras se quitaba el delantal y lo dejaba en la barra junto con las libretas de los pedidos

-Por supuesto salúdame a tu hermano de mi parte- sonrío

-¿Quién va a cubrirme hoy?- sonrío, sabía que a Sam y Steve no les gustaba tomar pedidos

-Ya veré a quien haré sufrir el día de hoy- rieron juntas y Nat se fue del lugar. Sarah entró a la cocina a ver quién sería la víctima de hoy quien resultó ser su hijo Steve

-Steve ve a cubrir a Nat ¿si?- si había algo que detestaba su hijo era tomar pedidos

-¿Por qué yo y no Sam?-dijo molesto pues casi siempre que Nat pedía permiso para salir temprano o faltar era él quien tenía que cubrirla

-Por qué Sam tomará mi lugar en la caja, tú el de Nat y yo el tuyo muévete que los clientes te esperan- Steve la volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido característico de él cuando se molestaba—Corre no me desobedezcas— ya de mala gana su hijo fue por la libreta de pedidos en la barra-No olvides el delantal

-Traigo este- señaló el que traía puesto

-Te verías más lindo con el otro- rió Steve solo rodó los ojos. No había demasiados clientes a esa hora, pero para su mala suerte llego una pareja que no había visto en la ciudad, espero unos minutos para poder ir a tomar su orden, agradecía que el menú estuviera en la mesa por qué destetaba hacer muchos viajes

-Buenos tardes mi nombre es Steve y seré quien los atienda- sonrío con lo que él llamaba su mejor sonrisa- ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo?- volteo a ver al chico quien le sonreía y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules

-Hola soy James, para mí sera una hamburguesa con doble queso- dijo el chico quien no quitaba la vista de él- ¿Y para ti mamá?

-Yo quiero la ensalada italiana por favor-sonrió y al verla vio que los dos tenían el mismo color de ojos << _Pues claro son madre e hijo ¿Qué esperabas? >>_

-Enseguida les traigo su pedido- vio por última vez al chico y fue a dejar su orden

-Es lindo- dijo Bucky siguiendolo con la mirada

-También  _él_ era lindo y mira cómo terminaste- siempre que podía le recordaba a su ex

-Solo estoy diciendo que es lindo más no que me quiero casar con el- Su mamá le dio una mirada arqueando una ceja- Deja de verme de esa forma, ya tengo 20 y puedo cuidarme

-No dudo que no puedas cuidarte pero acabamos de llegar y parece un buen lugar donde vivir y aparte pude sentir como lo pusiste incomodo

-Yo no lo vi incomodo- La comida les pareció fabulosa, lo único que no encontraron ahí fue vino.

-Hola somos nuevos en la ciudad... ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar una licorería?- le preguntó a Steve quien estaba en la barra hablando con una señora

-La siguiente cuadra puedes encontrar una- volteo para señalarle donde, frente a frente se percató que eran casi de la misma estatura y que era muy apuesto

-Muchas gracias, la comida estuvo increíble- lo observo por unos segundos más y dio media vuelta para irse del lugar

Para el rubio se pasó la tarde lentamente y lo peor era que el día de hoy le tocaba quedarse a limpiar. Pero si se apuraba podría llegar temprano con sus amigos a HYDRA el bar que siempre solían frecuentar. Cuando por fin termino y cerró el local vio al chico de lindos ojos caminar más adelante.

-¿Estas perdido?- gritó Steve haciendo que el otro pegara un brinco y voltear a verlo

-Eso creo salí a dar una vuelta para conocer un poco y reconocí el lugar por el restaurante pero olvidé cómo ir de regreso- a pesar de ser de noche y con poca luz vio claramente cómo se sonrojaba

-¿James cierto?- el rubio no entendía el por qué se sentía tan intrigado en el

-Así es Steve- sonrío

-¿Dónde vives?- Steve fue a la parte trasera del restauran por su motocicleta y James no dudó en seguirlo

-Vivo en la calle Kennedy, justo al final donde se puede ver un gran pastizal- sabía perfectamente dónde era ahí vivió su mejor amiga- La ciudad cambia un poco de noche

-Todas las ciudades cambian de noche es un paisaje distinto incluso más pacífico- mencionó mientras subía a su motocicleta- Sube te llevaré

-Oh no es necesario solo necesito que me digas por dónde y ya

-Sube ¿Oh acaso tienes miedo?- sonrío maliciosamente le empezaba a gustar esto

A James no le gustó nada que le dijera eso y no dudo en subirse detrás de él, pero si se arrepintió cuando arrancó y no tuvo de donde tomarse más que de la cintura de Steve. Realmente el no estaba tan perdido de hecho solo pasaba por ahí pasa ver a Steve ¿por qué? Digamos que amor a primera vista.

El recorrido fue mucho más rápido que en la camioneta. Pero al darse una última vista antes de despedirse los dos  _sintieron algo._

**\----------•-•---------**

_Semanas después_

Steve y -como ahora le llamaban- Bucky, se hicieron amigos muy rápidamente. Casi diario iba a comer a "Comandos Aulladores" o simplemente iba solo para verlo, encontró trabajo en una librería como vendedor trabajo que le encantaba.

-Así que eres todo un artista- dijo Bucky

-Si me quieres ver de esa forma yo siento más que soy un cocinero- Eran más de las 7 de la noche y ambos habían salido temprano del trabajo, fueron al viejo quiosco para cenar y pasar el rato juntos

-El dibujo que me enseñaste el otro día era hermoso enserio- Steve lo miro por unos instantes sabiendo que lo que decía era honesto- Deberías de enseñárselos a todos y serás muy famoso

-No, estoy bien en este lugar- observó a su alrededor- me gusta este lugar

-A mí igual, es muy pacífico- cambiaría este lugar mil veces por su vieja casa en Nueva York- Hay algo que aún no me dices ¿Tienes novia?

-No

-Yo tampoco- dijo sin saber que más decir << _Quizás si le cuento algo más íntimo confíe más en mi >>- _Era un buen chico pero igual no éramos el uno para el otro

-¿Chico?- dijo Steve volviendo a poner su atención en el

-Si un chico- << _Por favor no seas homofobico >>_

-Vaya eso no... No me lo esperaba- lo seguía observando poniéndolo un poco incomodo- ¿Entonces eres gay?

-Si así es ¿y tu?

-No lo sé, nunca lo había pensado- dijo bastante serio

De regreso a casa Steve se puso a pensar sobre su vida, quizás no hubo ningún problema con las chicas con las que había salido, no le interesaban por qué  _quizás_  lo que él buscaba era en un hombre ¿Pero por qué nunca lo había pensado?  _La persona indicada_ podría ser un chico, ¿Y por qué pensaba en James en esta situación? ¿Acaso le gustaba?

La persona indicada  o el amor de tu vida puede llegar de la manera más rara de lo que esperas, no llegará a ti diciéndote "¡Hey ámame!" O con un letrero con letras neón diciendo "¡Soy el amor de tu vida no me dejes ir!" Pero si podría llegar de otra ciudad, podría ser tu amigo y por supuesto no te habrías dado cuenta hasta meses después de que te preguntarás si te gustaba. Por qué así era el amor de raro y complicado. Lo que Steve no sabía era que James se había enamorado de el a primera vista. Steve tampoco se daba cuenta de todas las señales que le daba su compañero. James incluso había pensado en usar un letrero neón.

Eran las 10 de la noche de un hermoso sábado de Julio, Steve junto con Clint, Sam, Bucky y Nat se encontraban en HYDRA bebiendo unas cervezas.

-Así que ¿Quién era ese chico con el que estabas el otro día Nat?- preguntó Clint

Nat rodó los ojos esa pregunta los cuatro chicos ya se la habían hecho varias veces desde hace días. -Es un chico que vino de descanso unos días y me estaba pidiendo indicaciones

-¿Así como Bucky a Steve?- dijo Sam haciendo que todos rieran menos Steve

-No pero, es un científico respetable- mencionó Nat levantándose- Bueno es hora de irme señores los veo mañana

-Yo igual me voy, te acompaño- dijo Clint también levantándose- ¿Vienes Sam?

-¿Acaso tengo otra opción? Nos vemos mañana- les dijo a Steve y Bucky

-¿Quieres que hagamos algo más?- le dijo Bucky a Steve quien estaba más serio de lo normal

-Vamos a caminar un poco

Caminaban junto a la luz de la luna, por más que el castaño intentará hacer platica con el rubio el otro parecía bastante distraído y solo contestaba con monosílabos.

-¿Ocurre algo Stevie?

-¿Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste hace algunos meses? Sobre si era gay

-Si, lo recuerdo y te recuerdo que mi intención no era incomodarte

-No, de hecho me he puesto a pensar sobre eso

-Enserio, yo no sabía qué decir ese día y fue lo único que se me...

-Me gustas-dijo interrumpiéndole- Me gustas

-¿Q-qué?- quería saber si lo que escucho era verdad por qué a él definitivamente le gustaba Steve

-Que me gustas- sonrío Steve y detuvo su caminata- Creo que eres esa persona que estuve buscando- se acercó a James y le dio un beso

-No puedo creer  que esto esté pasando- al abrir los ojos vio sonreír al rubio con la sonrisa más hermosa que podrías ver

-Pues creerlo cabeza de chorlito

James volvió a besar a Steve. Y su único testigo era la luna.

**\-----------•------------**

Steve era fanático de las cosas clásicas, música, libros, pinturas y motocicletas. Pero más en especial la música. Él estaba con James escuchando una vieja canción, los dos estaban sentados en el viejo sillón del abuelo de Bucky, este tenía la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Steve disfrutaba de la música y de todo aquello -que a pesar de ser algo ya  _viejo_ para el era nuevo- que le mostraba su ahora novio.

 **_...Esta noche la luz del amor está en tus ojos_ **  
**_¿Seguirás amándome mañana?..._ **

-Hay días en los que realmente no entiendo cómo es que alguien tan Fabuloso como tú está conmigo-dijo Bucky junto con un suspiro

-Hay días en los que me digo que no sé porque piensas tanto- le contestó Steve y le dio un beso en el cabello

-Deberíamos tener más días así- Bucky se pego más a el rubio quien solo sonrío

 **_...¿Esto es un tesoro duradero?_ **  
**_¿O solo es un momento de placer?..._ **

-Te quiero Stevie

-Te quiero Bucky, ven- le tendió una mano- vamos a bailar

Bucky aceptó y empezaron un baile lento conforme a la canción, el rubio sabía bailar muy bien esta clase de música mientras su compañero en ocaciones parecía que tenía dos pies izquierdos pero a Steve no le importaba mientras pudieran disfrutar de un baile juntos.

-Es una hermosa canción- mencionó Bucky

-Lo es, han salido nuevas versiones pero la verdad yo prefiero esta.

- _Eres un clásico_ \- rió el castaño- enserio, yo soy más contemporáneo

-Por eso somos pareja- le sonrió- porque nos complementamos

**_...¿Seguirás amándome mañana?..._ **

La letra de la canción había puesto a pensar a Bucky ¿Realmente seguirían juntos mañana?

-Así que dime ¿Seguirás amándome mañana?- preguntó el castaño observando a su pareja

-Siempre- le respondió acercándose a él para darle un abrazo y beso en la mejilla- deja de dudar

**\---------•----------**

-¿Por qué eres tan guapo?- le dijo Bucky a Steve quien se encontraba arreglando su motocicleta, estaba vestido con una playera gris y pantalones negros que se habían manchado de grasa lo que lo hacía ver más atractivo pero no obtuvo respuesta pues estaba más concentrado en tu moto que en el

-No te preocupes siempre hace eso- Llego Sarah la mamá de Steve junto con dos vasos de limonada- Te traje esto para que te refresques- no dudo en tomar el vaso de limonada era una de las mejores que había probado de hecho todo lo que cocinaba la familia era delicioso

-A veces pienso en que ama más a esa vieja moto que a mí- había pensado que el otro vaso era para Steve pero ella empezó a tomar de él a su lado

-Yo hace años me decía lo mismo-rió- pero ya sabes el amor de una madre es distinto al de una pareja- lo volteó a ver- y estoy segura que te quiere más a ti que a esa moto

James se sonrojó pues nunca habían tenido esa clase de conversación- Gracias

-Me la pase años pidiéndole que tuviera pareja- volvió a ver a su hijo quien parecía no darse cuanta de ellos- Cuando me contó sobre lo que sentía por ti, no me sorprendí demasiado, eres un buen chico James y lo más importante es que es muy feliz contigo

-Es curioso mi mama piensa que es el único chico decente que le he presentado- Sarah terminó su vaso de limonada y volvió hacia el

-Tu mamá y yo nos llevaríamos muy bien- sonrío y dio media vuelta hacia la casa

-No dejes que te intimide- dijo Steve limpiándose las manos

-Oh vaya al fin me notaste- rodó los ojos- y para que los sepas me estaba dando consejos sobre cómo ser contigo

-¿Ah sí? Creo que eso me traerá problemas- sonrío

-No más de los que ya tienes Rogers

-Lo que digas Barnes

-¿Entonces mañana te quedas en mi casa? Mamá irá a visitar a su hermana por unos días- se quedaron mirando por unos segundos

-¿A las ocho?- mañana saldría temprano del trabajo, Sam no.

-A las ocho- dejo el vaso sobre una mesa en la cochera- Iré a trabajar- le dio un beso- No llegues tarde

-Ahí estaré- lo observo alejarse

Y como un caballero que era Steve llego a las ocho en punto del día siguiente a la casa de Bucky, Steve preparo la cena que consistió en unos Hot Dogs y malteadas de chocolate, después vieron una película  _clásica_ pero de los años 90's elección de James: Pulp Fiction

-Me agradaba más Travolta cuando bailaba

-Oh vamos aquí hace muy buen papel- James era un fan de Travolta

-Nunca dije que no lo hiciera, solo que me gusta más de bailarín

-Tony es bueno- dijo refriéndose a  _Saturday Night Fever_ \- Pero aquí su actuación junto con Uma Thurman tiene más emoción

Steve decidió dejar de hablar pues sabía que no le iba a ganar tan fácilmente puesto que su novio amaba esta película.

( _Steve se encontraba en una avenida rodeado de varios carros destruidos y había alguien frente de el vestido de negro y con un brazo de metal._

_-¿Quién eres?- gritó pero no obtuvo respuesta_

_Espero y el hombre frente de él se quitó la máscara que tenía puesta_

_-¿Bucky?- ese no podía ser el, no su su Bucky_

- _¿Quién es Bucky?)_

Steve sobresaltado despertó y se sintió perdido por unos instantes hasta que volteo a ver que junto de él en la cama estaba su pareja durmiendo, sin ningún brazo de metal, sin ninguna máscara.

<< _Solo fue una pesadilla Rogers, olvídalo >>_

Volvió a recostarse junto con él y lo abrazo, mucho tiempo después pudo volver a dormir.

-¿Por qué esa cara?- preguntó Barnes sentado en la silla frente de él en el comedor

-Solo tuve un mal sueño- que le había quitado su apetito mañanero

-¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?- puso una mano sobre la suya- las pesadillas solo son eso

-Eras tú y no me conocías- alzo la cabeza- y tenias un brazo de metal

-En primera nada en el mundo hará que te olvide y en segunda tengo un brazo sano y no necesito prótesis- le sonrió- no pasara nada

-¿Seguirás amándome mañana?- esa pesadilla había creado un gran miedo en el

-Siempre- contestó recordando que él hizo la misma pregunta hace algún tiempo atrás

-Te amo James- la expresión que tenía en el rostro Steve reflejaba un poco de dolor

-Yo también te amo Stevie- se levanto y estando a su lado le dio un abrazo

-No quiero que te vayas

-No lo haré, lo prometo- selló su promesa con un beso

**\---------•----------**

_Tres años después_

James cumplió su promesa al igual que Steve, los dos habían encontrado juntos la felicidad.   
Juntaron dinero suficiente para construir una casa cerca de donde vivía Bucky.

-Te hace falta esto- dijo Julie dandole una caja a su hijo quien terminaba de empezar sus cosas

-¿Qué es?- la tomo curioso

-Ábrelo y los descubrirás

Obedeció sus ordenes y al abrir la caja encontró un álbum de fotos con sus únicos recuerdos felices de la infancia y más de la mitad estaba en blanco

-Ya sé que dices que soy una anticuada pero el espacio en blanco es para Steve y tú, para todos los nuevos recuerdos que quieras guardar- dijo al borde de las lagrimas

-Oye mamá- la abrazo- es hermoso, por favor no llores solo me voy a mudar a unos metros

-Pero vivirás con alguien más y no sabes lo feliz que estoy que tú hayas encontrado a alguien bueno que este a tu lado, alguien que te cuide- se separó de él- te lo mereces

-Te quiero ma

Ese mismo día se mudaron a su nuevo hogar y no perdieron tiempo en desempacar y acomodar sus pocas pertenencias, los dos estaban recostados descansando

-A pesar de que seguimos viviendo en la misma ciudad es algo raro ¿no crees?-dijo Bucky

-Raro y emocionante- le contestó Steve

-Deberíamos festejar- recordó la vieja tradición de su mamá

-Lo haremos hoy en la noche- había planeado una sorpresa para el en "Comandos Aulladores"

La sorpresa consistió en una cena con toda la familia -eso incluía a Nat, su hermano, Sam, Clint, Laura su ahora esposa-. Todos estaban bien, felices y con un hermoso hogar.

Puedes tomar una decisión que te marcara toda la vida y por azares del destino en esa decisión podías encontrar al amor de tu vida.

Y por siempre lo seguirás amando mañana.

**Author's Note:**

> N.A. La canción -frases en negritas- se llama Will you still love me tomorrow?, que me inspiro también para escribir esto.
> 
> Acá les dejo el link https://youtu.be/cnPlJxet_ac


End file.
